


Me, You & My Friend from the Future

by dontbeeshy



Series: Bandersnatch: Alternative Endings [1]
Category: Black Mirror, Black Mirror: Bandersnatch
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, another take on the netflix ending, i got really emotional when stefan called me his friend so i had to write it, i haven't written fanfiction in ages tbh, i wrote this real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbeeshy/pseuds/dontbeeshy
Summary: "I think we should have a little fun, you and I." You agree and he smiles.





	Me, You & My Friend from the Future

**Author's Note:**

> The Netflix ending was the first one I got and one of my two favourites.  
> I will write more alternative endings soon. For now, I'll let you be Stefan's friend

 

“I know there’s someone there, just give me a fucking sign!”

You do it. For the first time, you are the one obeying him. You just can’t resist. Letting him know the actual truth is too tempting. So you choose to tell him.

**I AM WATCHING YOU ON NETFLIX. I MAKE DECISIONS FOR YOU.**

“What the fuck is Netflix ?”

His innocence is endearing, you think. You almost pity him for it. But you’ve grown attached to him. So you choose to tell him.

**IT IS A STREAMING ENTERTAINMENT PLATFORM FROM THE EARLY 21st CENTURY.**

“You’re not making any sense, can you please make sense ?”

**IT’S LIKE TV, BUT ONLINE. I CONTROL IT.**

He just sits there, dumbfounded. For a moment, you think you have made the wrong choice, but the story keeps going.

“I’m being controlled by someone from the future.” he tells his dad, and you watch him do it.

He turns off the computer. He thinks he is the one choosing to do so, but really you told him to. It was enough for today. And anyway, it is the only option you were given.

“I’m being controlled by someone on Netflix,” he tells his therapist, and you watch him do it.

“What is Netflix ? Is it a planet ?”

“It’s entertainment from the future.” He doesn’t even seem to understand what he’s saying. His brain is probably going crazy, but you can’t hold that against him. It’s your fault after all, you knew what you were going to put him through when you started this.

“Wouldn’t you want a little more action if you were watching this now on the telly ?”

He seems to be thinking about it. But of course, he’s not. You’re the one telling him that he does want more action. His life seems to have been pretty boring until you arrived in it. For a second, you think that maybe he wants it too. He seems like he does. Fuck yeah, he seems like he does. You’re doing both him and yourself a favour by spicing things up.

You tell him what to do. And there is a shift in his eyes, you can see it. They are dark and full of vice. He smirks, as if he was agreeing. He has accepted his fate. And he does _exactly_ what you told him to.

Everything goes fast. He grabs her coffee and throws it at her face. He wrecks the desk, all of it. Haynes keeps shouting at him but he seems unstoppable. He is really obedient.

“How's that for entertainment, you psychiatric fuck, _huh_ ? Fucked your day up good and proper, didn't we ? _Me and my friend from the future_ !” he sniggers at her before running away.

He has gone further than you expected and you can’t say you’re not pleased. That is entertainment at its finest.

Even his father can’t stop him. He’s out of the building in the blink of an eye. Out of his mind too. He is laughing like crazy, running through the streets like if he owned them.

Eventually, he stops. Out of breath, he falls to his knees and looks up to the sky.

“You’re the only one I can trust.” he mumbles between two breaths. “So tell me, what do I do? Because if none of this is real, I think we should have a little fun, you and I.”

You agree and he smiles. You know he has gone completely mad, but somehow you’re happy about it. For the first time, he seems happy and free. He knows he is being controlled, and it sets him free him. Maybe he is just free from the lie, and that’s all that matters.

“I thought the exact same thing.” a voice behind him says.

Stefan doesn’t know who it is, but you do. You can see the blurry silhouette from afar, with his bleached hair and careless attitude. And since you’re a nice friend, you tell him.

It’s a funny coincidence that he’s here, but it’s a movie after all.

“How did you figure it out ?” Stefan asks without your consent, but you let him have that one. You can’t control everything after all.

“The important question is not how, but what.” Colin answers as he makes his way to Stefan. “What are you going to do with the knowledge that none of this is real ?”

“I don’t know. My friend will probably choose for me.”

“They are your friend?”

“Of course.” And it makes you smile. “I believe they want what’s best for me.” You do. You always have.

“If it’s the case, why aren’t things going well?”

“Maybe there’s no way they can go well.”

Colin smiles. “Think about it. Maybe you’re not the only one being controlled. Maybe they want the best for you, but they can’t give it to you.” You think about it, but you already know he's right.

Stefan is just as confused as you, so he stays silent. He can feel you being confused and it confuses him.

“Will your friend let you come with me and see what we can do before they get tired of us ?” Stefan stands there, looks up and waits for your answer, as if he had always done it. He doesn’t even bother trying to choose by himself anymore. He has given up control, totally.

Ten seconds pass, and he follows Colin. They go to his place. You don’t hesitate a second when he hands him the joint nor the drugs. Stefan told you he wanted some action, so you let him have it.

“So, do you think your friend would let you go over ?” Colin asks once they are on the balcony.

“They wouldn’t. They want what’s best for me. Jumping...that would kill me, right ?”

“But they know you won’t die, not really. And they want to be entertained.”

“And watching me die would entertain them ?”

“Surely.”

“Do you want me to jump ?” Stefan asks. Twelves seconds later, his body hits the tin roof in a funny _thud._ You really like Stefan, but you also really like seeing his skull getting crushed.

 

He wakes up and smiles devilishly.

“Did you like it ?” he asks. He is bouncing with excitement like a five-year-old. “What should we do today, _friend_ ?”


End file.
